ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx and Magolor Get Locked Out
By Candy-Swirl on Deviantart. “Ahahaha, I can’t wait to eat this pie when we get back to the house,” Marx exclaimed. “Apple pie to be exact.” Magolor said. It was dusk in Dreamland and Marx and Magolor were on their way home from buying a whole bunch of pastries from a bakery. “Be sure to hide the pie from Kirby. He’ll eat the whole thing up.” Marx said. “I’ll just distract him with these tomatoes.” Magolor replied. They finally made it back to the house. But when Magolor tried to open the door, it was locked. “Hmm, that’s strange,” he said. He began to knock on the door, “Hey, open up.” “That’ll never work.” Marx said, “Watch me.” Marx went up to the door and began to kick it hard, “Come down here and open the door!” he shouted. Magolor put down the bags of food and searched through the bushes, “I know there’s a spare key somewhere…where is it?” “Well while you do that, I’ll go check in the back,” Marx ran to the back of the house and saw that one of the windows was open. “Bingo!” He jumped up on the windowsill and as soon as he did, he saw Lacky right in front of him. “Oh hi Marx. My master gave me strict orders to not let you and Magolor inside,” Lacky said. “What? Move out of the way Lacky, I don’t have time for this.” “Nope. I can’t let you inside.” “And why not!?” “I don’t know. For his own amusement I guess…” “What are you talking about? He’s never amused!” Marx was becoming impatient, “Lacky, either move or go open the front door!” “What are you doing at the window, Lacky?” Zero Two asked from the living room. “Oh I was just telling Marx that I can’t let him inside because you said so.” Lacky replied. Zero Two floated over to the open window, brushed Marx off the sill and onto the ground with his wing, and shut it close. “Hey! Get back here! You can’t just leave us out here!” Marx shouted. “Watch me.” Marx grumbled and tried to jump up from the ground repeatedly to look inside the house. That was until Zero Two came back and closed the curtains. At that point he went back to the front yard where Magolor was. “So did you find a way inside?” Magolor asked. “I did…” Marx began to say. “Oh great! Let’s go then!” “Except…” Marx continued, “Eyeball purposely locked us out.” “Oh…” Magolor slumped and tapped his forehead. Then he looked up and saw the chimney. “Hey I have an idea: I’ll go through the chimney and open the door from the inside!” “Haha, well okay then.” Marx tilted his head a bit, “ It doesn’t seem like the fireplace is on so give it a shot.” So Magolor floated up above and tried to squeeze through the chimney, “Agh…I think it’s gonna be a tight fit…” “Keep trying. It’s all up to you Mags!” Marx shouted enthusiastic from below. From inside the house, Kirby was listening to his MP3 player while eating a meal. He suddenly began to feel cold.” “Brrr…Kirby could use some heat right now…” he said. So he went to the kitchen to grab a match from one of the drawers. Then he went up to the fireplace and tossed the match over the logs. Kirby headed back to the sofa and rubbed his stubs together, “Poyo. That’s better. Oh! I bet Kirby’s food is cold by now.” Then he took his plate and went back to the kitchen. Back above the house Magolor managed to get inside the chimney and was already half way down. By then it was too late when he realized that the fireplace had been lit. He began to cough when the smoke hit his face. “Ugh…someone lit the fireplace just now…maybe I can-“ But before he could finish, he noticed his cloak caught on fire from the embers that scattered inside the chimney shoot. “Ah. AH!” Magolor tried the pat the fire out with his hands but it was already spreading too far. He quickly unbuckled his cloak, dropped it, and flew back up the chimney shoot. His body got stuck in the chimney opening for a moment but he managed to squeeze through, then he toppled over the roof and fell face first onto the ground. “Sooo…I’m guessing someone lit the fireplace?” Marx said as he flipped Magolor over with his foot. “By the way where’s your cloak?” “Ugh…yes someone lit it…and my cloak caught on fire…” Magolor sat up and held his head, “We’re going to have to try something else…” “Hmm…uh…wait a second.” Marx ran over to the side of the house and found a small hole. “Hey Mags, I found something!” he shouted. Magolor floated over to him, “What is it?” “This hole leads to the basement and I think I can fit!” Magolor clasped his hands together, “Ah, great job Marx! I’ll wait out here okay?” So Marx went inside the hole and into the basement. It was a little hard to see the stairs but he was able to make them out. He quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. “Alright!” Marx said to himself as he pushed the door open with his foot. But to his surprise he saw Zero Two waiting in front. Marx twitched and stuttered, “But how did you- We were- and then you-“ But before he could finish, Zero Two slammed the door in Marx’s face, making him topple down the stairs and onto his back. Marx sat up and grumbled, “How did he know?” he seethed to himself. Then he climbed back out the hole to where Magolor was waiting. “Hm? What happened?” Magolor asked. “He knew we would try the basement and slammed the door in my face.” Magolor rubbed his temples and looked up. “Looks like we’ll have to resort to drastic measures…let’s go, Marx.” He picked him up and floated over to the Lor. Then he opened one of the compartments and pulled out a small-sized weapon. “Eh? What’s that?” Marx asked. “It’s a mini version of the Lor’s main cannon.” Magolor said. “I’ll blast a small hole on the side of the house, and we’re in! I’ll fix the wall later.” Marx grinned widely, “Well c’mon, c’mon! Fire it! I wanna see how it works.” “Alright. Stand back.” Magolor pointed the cannon towards one of the walls of the house then pressed one of the buttons. The cannon began to charge but then it stopped midway. “Huh? That’s not suppose to happen.” He shook the cannon then hit it with his fist a couple of times. Suddenly the cannon activated and shot a large energy blast towards the house that left a huge hole in the wall. Magolor winced and put down the cannon. “Uh…that wasn’t suppose to happen either…” “Meh, who cares? We can get inside now!” Marx said. From inside, Lacky floated over to the huge hole in the wall. “Wow, look master. The window got bigger! And look there’s Marx and Magolor!” “Arrrggghh!! What did you two idiot’s do!?” Zero Two shouted. “Hey, hey! You wouldn’t let us in! So we took the initiative.” Marx yelled. “Because I wanted some peace and quiet! And it was going so well too until this happen! You two are fixing this!” Suddenly Kirby ran over from sofa to where Zero Two and Lacky were to see what all the commotion was about. “Poyo! Marx! Magolor! What took you guys so long?” Kirby asked. “You mean you were inside the whole time!? Marx shouted. “Why didn’t you open the door!?” “Headphones.” Kirby responded. Then he turned around to see the pastries that were left on the front lawn. “Food!” he shouted. And he inhaled one of the bags in one gulp. “Agh! No, Kirby that wasn’t for you! Ugh…” Then Marx shook his head and walked inside the house scowling. “Oh! Also, Kirby found this in the bushes. Did you lose this Magolor?” Kirby showed him a key and gave it to him. “Kirby that was the spare key! It was never-“ Magolor sighed, “Oh forget it.” He placed his palm over his face then floated back inside the house. Kirby scratched his head then looked over to see another bag full of food lying on the lawn. “Ooh! Maxim tomatoes!” Then he took the bag and walked back inside as well. Category:Magolor and Marx Category:Food Stories Category:Candy-Swirl